All For Her
by Undesireable No.13
Summary: Alec Volturi: the Volturi Prince. Quiet, sadistic, dark, and the world's most dangerous predator. So what will happen when he involuntarily saves Violet Kenzie? Will he fight for her? Or will he kill her? Most importantly, will their love survive? AlecxOC
1. Chapter 1: Stupid Me

[A/N: _Holy crap I'm writing about sparkly vampires! What the freak?_ I honestly never thought this would happen... But oh wells! I love Alec Volturi enough to try! :D Enjoy!]

::Chapter 01: Stupid Me::

"...I shot for the sky, I'm stuck on the ground. So why do I try? I know I'm gonna fall down." I walked out of the grocery store, my arm full of a week's worth of food. I knew I should have bought the groceries earlier in the day but I was so caught up with school work that I didn't have much time. I checked the time, eleven twenty-four. It was defiantly late.

The night was as dark as ebony, but the stars lit it up, like candles in a dark room. Tonight I was grateful for the full moon as it smiled upon me, illuminating my way. Oh woe is me, I thought to myself, pulling my jacket tighter as a gust of wind hit me. I put down the groceries and put on my iPod, selecting an album from Linkin Park. Did I mention I love music? All of a sudden, I heard a loud, clattering noise behind me that nearly made me jump out of my skin.

I slowly turned, every fiber being of me screaming "_run_!" but I was frozen in place. I started to relax as I saw nothing but a street of buildings. Everyone was already asleep by now. It was probably a raccoon or something. I scolded myself for being so paranoid. I started to walk again, picking up my pace as I went along.

Suddenly, a figure dashed in front of me as I fell to the concrete ground. My head started to throb painfully as black spots danced in my vision. My iPod was yanked from my ears, and the grocery bags were next to me. "Ohh..." I groaned, trying to get up. What the freak just happened?

"Uh, uh, uh," said a teasing tone. I was pushed to the ground again as my head throbbed even more. Frightened, I looked up to see three handsome but scary looking men in front of me. What scared me the most was their eyes; they were a dark red, with black pupils. I wanted to hyperventilate, but I couldn't do anything.

The one in the front started to kneel next to me. "Don't worry," he said, smirking, "we don't bite... hard." Alarm bells went off in my head. He started to lean down towards my neck.

"Do it fast," I whispered, closing my eyes. There were no tears at all, only a strange sense of calmness. He seemed to hesitate for a second, but continued. I waited and waited, but nothing seemed to happen. Confused, I opened my eyes to see them all gone. More spots appeared in my vision but I ignored it. "Who...?" In a blur, someone else appeared in front of me. How...?

He started to help me up. "Are you okay?" he asked, gripping my arm. I felt woozy and lightheaded, and my head was nearly pounding, but other than that (and that fact that I'll be scarred for life), I'm fine... I think.

"I—I think so," I stammered, swaying against him. Whoever he was, he was very handsome, I noticed. In the dark, I could see that he had dark brown hair that flopped carelessly in front of his eyes. He had high cheekbones which went well with his whole face, and full lips. Around his shoulders was a black hooded cape, which was weird if you ask me. But his eyes... they were the same as the other men: bloody red and ebony pupils.

"What's your name?" he asked in a mesmerizing, velvety voice. I took a step back, nearly stumbling, but feeling as frightened as ever. "I'm not like them," he said, nearly sounding sad.

"Violet Kenzie," I said, regaining my footing.

"Listen to me," he said, taking a step towards me. He pulled me closer so that our faces were only three inches apart. He chuckled as I blushed at our proximity. His face grew serious again. "Listen to me," he said again. I stared at him. "Are you even listening?" I gave a weak nod. "Good, because when I say run, I need you to run as fast as you can home, okay? No stopping for anything, and if you drop something, leave it."

"Why?" I asked in a small voice. He face grew painful.

"There are bad people in this world, Violet," he said in a dark tone. "And I'm one of them." I could have sworn his eyes grew darker, and more... painful? It made me feel bad. I wanted to go over there and comfort him but... "Now go!" he nearly shouted, pushing me with a head start. I gave him a quick nod and ran with the grocery in my arms.

"Wait!" I cried, stopping. I turned around and faced him again. "What's your name?" He gave me a weary smile.

"Alec. Alec Volturi." Feeling a small sense of satisfaction, I turned and ran.


	2. Chapter 02: Home Sweet Home

[A/N: Whoo! 2 reviews! _*Jumps up and down in joy*_ And lots of favorites/story alerts! Aha :D (I can imagine Jane telling me to STFU o.o Heehee ^^) Now let's try to make that three! So if you want a new chapter... 3 reviews are all I'm asking! We'll see ;]

::Chapter 02: Home Sweet Home::

Alec's POV:

"So why do I try? I know I'm gonna fall down." The sweet aria floated around and filled my ears, distracting me from my work. Curiosity got the better of me. Who was singing that song? I thought to myself. She has the voice of an angel. I mentally scolded myself and went back to my assignment.

The three pathetic shit of vampires were looking for a new prey as I stayed where I was, hidden in the shadows away from them. I tried to decide how I could take them out. Should I cut off their senses and then rip them to shreds? Or should I leave their sense to feel things and then burn them in the abandoned warehouse a mile away? Such endless possibilities.

I observed as they found their next victim, a innocent looking fifteen year old girl. I knew she was the source of that sweet music. How sickening of them, I thought in disgust. Watching, they made noises behind her, making her stop and turn. When she saw nothing, she continued her way, but picked up her pace.

Then, they pushed her to the ground. I could have intervened at this point, but I needed evidence of their slaughtering or else Aro would not be happy. Trust me, I would have intervened a long time ago of it weren't for orders and loyalty issues.

I snapped back to attention as I heard her say, "Do it fast." At this point I was dumbfounded. Was she not afraid of her fate? Does she not know what was going to happen?

Before I could properly decide, I sent a mist that was meant to block her ability to hear. She didn't need to experience something like this. The rest of them... not so lucky. They were left with only the sense to feel. One by one, I ripped their head off, wishing that I had Jane's ability to induce pain into them. Their screams echoed around me, but I feared not. It was late and there was no one up at this point.

When I was done, I quickly disposed of them (don't ask how). The girl had opened her eyes by the time I came back. In a flash, I was in front of her. "Are you okay?" I asked, helping her up.

Due to my vampire sight, I could see her better than regular humans. She had beautiful black hair that fell in soft waves down to her breast. Her eyes were a cloudy grey, flecked with blue and sadness. Her skin was milky white, almost like mine. And she was petite, about five feet two compared to my five feet five. I could only imagine what she was thinking.

"I—I think so," she stammered. I saw her checking me out and nearly smirked. Whatever she's doing, my ego's going through the roof.

"What's your name?" I asked, knowing that I had her in my grasp. She started to back away. So much for in my grasp. To my surprise, I actually felt kind of hurt. "I'm not like them," I said, referring to the past vampires.

"Violet Kenzie," she said cautiously, but with a little confidence.

"Listen to me," I said, taking a step towards her. I pulled her close to me, making sure that she's listening. "Listen to me," I said again. She started at me. "Are you even listening?" I asked. She gave a weak nod. "Good, because when I say run, I need you to run as fast as you can home, okay?" I instructed. "No stopping for anything, and if you drop something, leave it."

"Why?" she asked in a small voice. Her innocence was so genuine it almost hurt.

"There are bad people in this world, Violet," I said in a dark tone. "And I'm one of them." I could see her eyes widen at my answer. "Now go!" I said, pushing her. She stumbled but ran, grabbing her grocery.

God, if I don't get her out of here fast enough... God knows what Jane will do to her. And... I don't want to see her get hurt, as surprising as that seems. She wasn't like any other, human or vampire, I've ever met in my entire existence.

"Wait!" she cried, turning around. What now? "What's your name?" she asked, standing there expectantly. Well, since she told me her name, I guess I should do the same for her.

"Alec," I said with a hint of a smile. "Alec Volturi."

Violet's POV:

I sighed with relief as I saw my house. It was a one story home with two bedrooms and bathrooms, one living room and kitchen. It was actually pretty clean and cozy despite its size. I ran up the wooden steps and fumbled for the key inside my jean pocket. Shaking, I inserted it and ran inside.

My parents died three years ago, when I was only twelve. Their good friend, who I called Uncle Devon, kept insisting that he let me adopt him, but his wife, Debra, wasn't exactly, how do I put this? _Fond of children._ So instead, he bought this house for me and sent me weekly allowances, also checking up on me every now and then. I could never repay him enough.

I put the groceries on the counter and ran upstairs, desperate for a shower. I peeled off my clothes and stepped inside. Warm water met my naked skin as I shampooed and conditioned, feeling my all my stress slowly fade away. It was like untying a knot after weaving it too tight. "Thank goodness," I muttered, wrapping a towel around myself as I got out of the shower. I quickly put on a clean grey tank top that matched my eyes and a pair of pajama pants. I brushed my midnight hair with a wide comb and started to dry it. My hair fell in waves across the small of my back.

I began to take note of my damages. On my right temple was a cut with some blood oozing out which I promptly dabbed at, but I only made myself flinch in pain. Okay then. There was a scrape on my cheek but it didn't break the skin. I had a bruise on my wrist and my knee was aching from the run. I wasn't used to running like that. My head was still throbbing but I could handle it.

I sighed and walked downstairs, putting the grocery away. The bruises probably go away in the morning. I busied myself and made hot chocolate, putting on plenty of whip cream and marshmallows. I sat on the couch, slowly sipping it. Questions raced through my mind.

The first one I should answer is: who were those people? Well they aren't human, I decided. They had abnormal red eyes. Psycho albinos? But they could run fast, like the wind, so that option was out. Something nagged at the back of my mind. _"We don't bite... hard."_ That's it! Something in my mind clicked. The fastness, their looks, the eyes, their strength... _vampires_.

_But they aren't real!_ A part of me protested. _Don't be silly_, said another. _You've seen the results. You know the truth._ But, how though? Where did vampires come from? Do they burn in the sun? Does garlic work? Heck, does the sign of Christ wear them off? I made mental note to never travel in the night again.

Second question: who was Alec Volturi? I wondered if I should Google him or not (hey, maybe he has a Facebook!) but I have to admit, I made myself sound like a stalker. So no Googling, I decided. He's a vampire too, I remembered. He was too handsome to be humans anyways. I knew it was too good to be true. No amount of plastic surgery can look that good.

So he's a vampire. "Vampire, vampire, vampire," I chanted out loud, trying to get used to the idea. But why did he save me? Didn't he want to suck my blood? But wait, is he okay? What's if he's hurt? And because of me? I swallowed an aspirin and finished my hot chocolate, setting it aside. I curled up on the sofa and went to sleep, wishing this was all a nightmare. But inside somewhere, a part of me wished that it wasn't. Because if it was, I would have never met him.


	3. Chapter 03: Is It Done?

[A/N: As promised! :] 3 reviews, 1 new chapter. Haha, thanks for all the reviews and subscriptions! :D It means a lot to me. Now I want **4 **reviews! :D _MUAH HA HA!_ - Now Jane would totally approve of this. Though, she might tell me to improve it 0.0) And yes, I am a very selfish person ;] xoxo Michelle]

::Chapter 03: Is It Done?::

Alec's POV:

I watched as she ran, nearly frantic and out of breath. I let out a sigh of relief. I decided I would check on her later, just in case. But a question popped into my mind: _why did I care for this human so?_

Maybe it was because she was like no other I've met before. Whereas the women nowadays wear loud, gaudy, and too tight clothing, she wore plain, modest clothing. Simple white tee and dark slim jeans with scuffled-looking Vans.

And maybe it was the fact that she was sweet and innocent. So young, fresh, and naive. But, if you looked close enough, you'd find a yearning sadness in her eyes. Curiosity filled me as I wonder why.

I broke into a dash, using my senses to find Jane and the others, meaning Felix and Demetri. They were all behind a 7-11 store, conversing in an odd, half circle. I caught snippets of their conversation as I came closer.

I abruptly stopped my run. "Jane, Felix, Demetri," I greeted, slightly nodding my head at each of them. Jane smiled in delight, Felix grinned at me, and Demetri simply nodded in return.

"Hello, brother," said Jane, smiling wide. "Is it done?" I nodded, feeling a prick of uneasiness. Rarely did I ever hide something from my sister. _I will have to watch my steps closer_, I thought. _And avoid Aro's touch._

"Though, one escaped as I took out the others. I'm afraid I will have to stay a little while longer to, ah, _deal_ with him. You should all return to Volterra as I will meet you there later on." It was the truth, sort of. I'd heard of another rogue vampire hiding in the area so I've decided to hunt him down too. They all frowned.

"Are you sure?" asked Felix. "I can accompany you. You know what they say: there's a safety in numbers."

"Yes," said Jane, frowning. "I would sleep better knowing that you are safe."

"You don't sleep at all," I reminded her in a playful tone. I was rewarded with a small smile from her, and some eye rolling from Felix. "Go on, dear sister, and I will catch up with you soon."

"And where will you stay?" asked Demetri in his deep, brooding voice. "Surely you cannot sleep on the streets." I slightly shrugged, finding myself thinking of her again.

"Why must you ask?" I asked with a smirk. Of course, I was faking it all. "You'll find that humans can be oh so generous to a poor, innocent guy like me." Felix laughed at my response while Jane scowled. I could tell she didn't like the idea of me being with some other strange, human girl.

"Don't do anything foolish," she warned, a dangerous tone seeping into her voice. I'm afraid I've already have, I thought to myself. "I don't want to see you in trouble." I already am. I gave her a careless smile.

"Like I've said before, do not worry, dearest sister. I am stronger than you think." Before I could think, she had me pinned against the ground.

"Oh yes," she said in a sarcastic, but playful voice, "very strong indeed." I grunted and pushed her off me. She merely stood before I could do anything and offered me a hand. I obliged, brushing off any remains of rock and soil that dare remain on me.

"What about you three?" I asked. "Did you finish your lot?" Jane darkly grinned. It was absolutely terrifying.

"Oh yes, of course. We wouldn't want Aro to be unhappy, now would we?" Her face grew dark and sadistic, a common side of my sister that I was used to, but still terrified of. I nearly shuddered—if vampires could shudder.

"We better leave now," injected Demetri. I nearly kissed him for his interruption. Oh wait, eww. "We wouldn't want to miss our flight." Jane snapped back to her somber self and nodded with Felix in acknowledgment.

"Well, goodbye brother," said Jane, giving me a peck on the cheek. I returned her kiss. "Good luck with your rogue."

"Goodbye sister. Thank you."

"Adios amigo," said Felix. "Call me if you need a tip or two." He winked at me as Jane scowled at him. I was afraid she would bring down the wrath of Hell herself, but she surprisingly kept her cool, kind of. Instead, she merely punched him in the arm. "Ow! Jeez..." I rolled my eyes.

"Be safe," said Demetri, shaking my hand.

"Of course." They all nodded, and then disappeared into thin air as I stood in the parking lot. I could tell they were already long gone. "Well..." I said to myself after a terribly moment of silence. "I better go check on her." And with that, I vanished.


	4. Chapter 04: Him Again

[A/N: _Ello!_ [: Meh... Sorry I didn't upload sooner :P It's just that school is literally killing me and I still have an essay and two packets to do :P BUT I have a week's worth of Thanksgiving Break so yes, I can upload and write once again :3 Haha, **5 **reviews this time please! I hope this makes up for the wait~]

::Chapter 04: Him Again::

_Tap, tap, tap_

I turned in my sleep, trying to block the noise.

_Tap, tap, tap_

"Ohh," I groaned. What must a girl do to get some sleep around here? "Who is it?" When nobody answered I opened the window, feeling annoyed. "Stupid, no good..." I mumbled, leaving the rest unfinished. I was far too sleepy (and probably too traumatic) to do anything else. I turned back, expecting to meet a fluffy white couch but instead, I walked into a solid brick wall.

"Did you just call me stupid and no good?" asked an amused voice. I looked up in surprise and let out a squeal of delight, momentarily forgetting my sleepiness.

"Alec!" I couldn't help but jump and hug him tightly. I noticed his skin was cooler than a normal being's (meaning human's). "You're not dead!" I exclaimed, my voice muffled by his cloak/cape thingy. I heard him chuckle.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I let go of him. "Oh. You forgot something back there. Thought you might want it back." He held out his hand, my iPod dangling from the earphones.

My wave of happiness washed away as I realized that I might have just embaressed myself in front of the hottest (and most likely the only) guy that I've ever met.

Crud.

"T-thank you," I said shyly, taking it away from him. I honestly don't know what I would do if I lost it forever. At lease two hundred of my songs were on there, and well, it'd be a pain to download them all again. I smiled at Alec.

Well, he certainly looked better than me, injury and looks likewise. As if he was reading my mind, he asked in an angry voice, "Why didn't you fix your injuries? Damn those bastards..." He cursed under his breath. He lightly stroked my temple, then my cheek, sending shivers of delight up my back.

"They hurt when I do," I complained in a small voice, sitting down. I put my iPod away. He rolled his eyes and muttered something about "girls". Well!

"Where's the first aid kit?" I pointed to the cabinate next to the microwave. He walked over there and grabbed it out. He sat next to me and began to pull out a few equipments, silently pouring the disinfection liquid onto a cloth and started to dab my cut. Instead, I shrank away from it. Aw crud.

"No. Nonononono," I said from the other side of the couch. He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Violet if you don't disinfect it, it won't be a pretty thing the next morning." I crossed my arms.

"B-b-but it'll sting! And hurt! And sting!"

"If you let me disinfect your cuts and bruises, I'll answer all your questions," he said. "How 'bout that?" I bit my lower lip, considering my options. Should I...?

"Fine," I agreed. I scooted over to him and sat as he started to dab at it. I winced and grabbed his free hand. The more he dabbed the tightly I held. "Are you done yet?" I asked. My cut felt like it's been dabbed in lemons two million times.

"Just a second," he said. Liar. He took five seconds. "There, you are officially disinfected."

"I hate you," I muttered, standing up.

"I believe you said 'love' wrong," he said, smirking. I blushed. Did I hear him right?

"W-whatever," I said. I let out a big yawn and stretched. Without warning, I started to sway. I would have collapsed if it weren't for Alec to catch me. "Are you okay?" he asked in a serious voice.

"I... Uh... Fine..." I mumbled. Can't believe my sleepiness chooses this time to take over. "Just... sleepy." Suddenly, I was swept off my feet. Literally. "Omf! Where are you taking me?"

"To bed," he simply said. I started to blush furiously. He looked down at me and smirked. "You're cute when you blush," he stated. Of course, it only made me blush even more.

"You're mean," I mumbled, furrowing myself into his chest. I noticed he was still wearing his cape.

"Are your parents here?" he asked cautiously as if they were around the corner, just waiting to pounce on him like rabid... bunnies. Meh, I was too sleepy to think. I shook my head no.

"They died three years back," I said, casting my eyes at something else. The ground suddenly became very interesting. Even now memories of them stung like a wasp's prick.

"Oh... I'm sorry," he said sincerely. I shook my head.

"It's okay... I guess." I yawned again. "Why are you wearing a cape?" I asked sleepily, trying to lighten up the mood. "Are you Batman or something?" He chuckled darkly.

I could have sworn I heard him say "I wish", but in my state of sleepiness, I wasn't sure. I have no idea how he could see in the dark but soon we were in my room. He plopped me dowm on the bed where I snuggled in with the sheets, pulling the goose feathered blanket over me. I didn't realize how cold and stiff I was until now. I felt the other side of my bed weigh down and I knew Alex was beside me. Why oh why must I keep blushing?

"Alec," I said sleepily, turning so that I could get closer to him. He pulled me to his chest in response and wrapped his arm protectively over me. I decided I like the feeling of it. "Why do you have red eyes?" He started to stiffen, making me regret my words.

"Because I'm always hungry," he stated simply. His answer was very vague, I noticed.

"Care to clarify?" I asked, tugging him closer. He started to stroke my hair. And in a sad voice, he answered:

"I drink and kill human blood, so my eyes are always red. It takes centuries to have the self control I have, especially in a crowd."

"Why can't you just drink animal blood?" I asked sleepily. "Wouldn't it be easier? I mean, you wouldn't have to kill humans if you do."

"It's... complicated," he said, struggling for words. "Holy things have no effect on me. I am very fast and very strong. I'm the world's most dangerous predator." I could have sworn his teeth gleamed in the moonlight.

"What about the sun?"

"I don't burn or turn to ashes. But... I'll show you one day," he said. "It's... kind of embarrassing."

"Why? Do you turn pink? Does your hand grow bigger?" Like I said, I was too sleepy to think. He laughed a rich throaty laugh.

"Maybe one day," he mused. "But... you do know what I am, don't you?"

"Mhm," I said sleepily, "a carnivorous mermaid." He stared at me in disbelief. I started to laugh. "Just joking. You are a very, very handsome vampire."

"I believe you mean sexy," he said in a husky, seductive voice, lowering his head next to mine. I swallowed dryly. I swear my cheeks turned a new shade of pink and red.

"N-n-n-not fair," I stuttered like an idiot. I smacked his rock-hard chest, only to hurt myself in the process. Note to self, never smack a vampire. He just chuckled, kissing my bruised hand.

"Your reaction is just too cute. Now go to sleep. I'll tell you everything soon." he said, kissing my forehead. "Goodnight Violet."

"Goodnight Alec." I yawned, but couldn't help but wonder to myself: why do I feel so comfortable in his arms when I've only met him three and a half hours ago? The question was answered before it was asked. I tried listing out the top three reasons.

1. Ever since the death of my parents, I've never felt this safe before. Not even with child protection services. Alec was like a warm shield of protection cast over me.

2. I miss having company, or even a friend. At school I was just known as "the weird girl whose parents died". It was like an empty void, which Alec fills up.

3. I trust Alec.

I can't deny it. There's a connection between us, something I can't ignore. But it can't be love, can it? I mean, what would a god-like vampire want with someone like... me?

[A/N: LOL. And he admits that sparkling is embaressing! xD Aha, no offense or anything. Yes, I know this is kind of cheesy *shudder* but I'm hoping to reduce it! Cause well, I don't really like cheesiness. But **do you** like cheesiness? xoxo Michelle]


	5. Chapter 05: Popular Jock Talking To Me?

[A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a long time :P My iTouch was taken away and well, I don't know when I'll be getting it back. Bleh. Moms… Anyways, enjoy! :D

::Chapter 05: The Popular Jock Is Talking To... Me?::

I woke up to find bright sun rays streaming through my room. I nearly groaned. Last night's memories came back to me in a rush. I looked to my left to find it empty. Was last night just a dream? I secretly hoped not.

I quickly showered and put on some clean clothes; a turquoise V-necked, dark purple jacket, and some dark slim jeans. I brushed my teeth, seeing how I only had about fifteen minutes until school starts, and I needed five minutes to walk to school.

I walked down the stairs, my stomach growling, and headed for the kitchen, hoping by some kind of miracle that Alec would be there, making me waffles. But of course, he wasn't. Instead, a note was in his place, written in careful but beautiful calligraphy.

Be safe.  
-A

That was it. Simple as pie but clear as glass. The note was all I need as proof to last night. Sitting in my kitchen, eating waffles, I wondered when I'd ever see him again.

Sluggishly, I walked to school, unconciously holding my black backpack tightly as if my life depended on it. After last night's fiasco, I was not eager for another replay.

The gusty wind was blowing, the sun hidden by the sea of clouds, autumn leaves were falling, and young happy children were playing in the yards, completely unaware of the dark truth that lurked in the shadow.

School dragged by slowly. In truth, I wanted to see Alec again. I had so many questions I wanted to ask him; so many things to know. I sat in the corner of the cafeteria, picking at my salad. I just wasn't in the mood to eat yet. Out of the blue, a huge shadow loomed over me. I nearly dropped my fork in surprise.

"Hi Violet." It was the voice of Todd Duntra, the most popular guy at our school, according to the girl population. I was shocked.

"H-h-h-hi," I stuttered like a fool, wondering what he was doing here. He had gelled dark blonde hair that stuck up in a good looking way, his eyes a strange brown. He was handsome, but not as handsome as Alec.

The idea of him being a vampire struck me but I quickly dropped the idea—his eyes weren't red at all. Though, once I saw his eyes produce a red tint in them. That was only once though. And still, what would a vampire be doing at a high school?

He smirked at my discomfort and sat down next to me. I felt the uncomfortable stares of many people burning a hole through my back and let me tell you, it literally burns. "Anything new happen lately?" he asked. I shrugged, my mind wandering back to last night.

"Not really," I answered, trailing off as the bell rang. Thank goodness.

"Well, see you Violet," said Todd as he walked away, his jacket swung over one shoulder. And I thought only the men in GQ do that. "Soon," he added pointedly. Um... waah?

The rest of the school day was... slow, to sum it up. Slower than usual. I almost kissed the ground as I burst through the front doors. Instead of heading home, I walked to work, glancing behind my back at every small noise. Again, I didn't want a replay.

After five minutes of tensed walking, I sighed in relief as Brooke's Bookstore came in sight. The bell in the doorway jangled as I pushed the door open. "Hi Brooke," I greeted with a small smile. Brooke, the store founder (obviously), turned from the shelf she was working on the wave to me.

"Hey kiddo." She was pretty, really pretty. She had long auburn colored hair that she tied into a messy ponytail, a slim physic, tanned skin, and she couldn't be any more than twenty-seven years old—which I bet she is. In some ways, she was like the mom I never had, which might be the reason why I'm so relaxed around her.

"I have a feeling today's a slow day. Do you mind working in the back for a while? I'm gonna close the store for a little to get a quick bite."

"Um, sure." She smiled at me and got her purse, getting ready to go outside.

"Thanks, doll." I started to head to the back when I heard her call my name. "Vi!" she exclaimed. "I almost forgot. There's a new copy of Wuthering Heights in the Independent Reader section. I just put them up today. Why don't you go and check it out?"

"Thanks, Brooke. I will." And with that, she left, locking the door behind her.

[A/N: Yeah... I know this is kind of short, but I promise the next chapter will be better. Cross my heart and hope to... become a vampire. Lol haha I dunno C: Oh! And what do you think of Todd? A future love triangle interest? A foe?]


	6. Chapter 6: Interview!

**::Interview!::**

Me: Okies! So my friend is totally putting me up to this -_-" She says it'll help her dream of becoming an famous reporter so she can meet famous people like Robert Pattinson :P So uh, tell me what you think? By the way, this was all over chat. Meh, here we go!

* * *

Friend: UGH. FINALLY. You take forever to respond! D:

Me: I still can believe you talked me into this -_-" People don't care about these…

Friend: Of course they do! ;D NOW BACK TO BUSINESS. BEHAVE.

Me: Fine.

Friend: Ahem… So Michelle, your story, All For Her [An Alec Volturi Story], seems pretty popular! Judging from the subscriptions and all, your fans must really be into it. How does that make you feel?

Me: Honestly, it makes me feel all giddy and humble inside! I can't believe so many people like this story! When I first posted this story, I only expected about 5 people to subscribe [: Now I'm surprised by the amount of people who subscribe or add me to their favorites!

Friend: Very nice! Okay, so how did you first become fascinated with writing?

Me: Hm… Well, I absolutely LOVE to read so naturally, I would want to come up with my own story! My first story was in the first grade when I came up with this story about a bunny who has no siblings, kind of like me back then. My mom used to read to me every night ever since kindergarten, so I've taken the reins since then. Reading is a huge thing in my life, and I don't think I'll ever be seen without a book in hand.

Friend: Haha, no wonder. So what's going to happen later in "All For Her"?

Me: Hm… Should I tell? Or should I keep the audience in shadow? Ehehehe.

Friend: TELL.

Me: Oh alright. Let's just say the Cullens will be showing up later in the story ;]

Friend: UGH. I hate it when you get all mysterious :P So okay, next question: are you planning on any other story soon?

Me: Well actually, yes. I'm working on a new Hunger Games fanfic. I'm also thinking of doing a Harry Potter one that involves Draco and an OC. But the Hunger Games one is more important right now. Maybe when I'm done with the Hunger Games or All For Her then I'd work on the HP. Are we done yet?

Friend: Almost. One last question. So I was wondering, what kind of appearance will the Cullens make?

Me: Oh how I'd love to smack you right now. Uh… Actually it'll be a surprise twist so you'll just have to guess for yourselves! :] Bwah-ha-ha-ha-ha!

Friend: …Well that's all the time we have today! See you next time!

Me: What are you talking? We're just chatting idiot.

Friend: STFU.

**-End-**

* * *

Okay, so I know the last part was kind of mean but she knows I mean well (: So what do you think? Should I go on with the Hunger Games fanfic? I just want to thank you ALL for subscribing/reading/adding/reviewing this story [: It means a LOT to me. Makes me feel all special :] I mean it. Thank you. Well, until next time! Byee!


	7. Chapter 07: Trapped

[**A/N:** Yes, I know this is a _way _shorter than usual, but I've been busier than usual :P I'm working on a new Harry Potter fanfic, and then I have to finish all my Christmas Break homework (poem journal, etc...) and Christmas is in two days! :D I hope everyone have a good Christmas! And hopefully, I'll get my own laptop, which is unlikely as Voldemort taking over the world . Anyways, enjoy! (:]

* * *

::Chapter 06: Trapped::

I busily catalogued the new books that just came in. Subconsciously, my mind wandered to Alec. Where is he? I thought. What's he doing? I can only wonder. The ring of the bell pulled me from my thoughts. A customer! I walked to the counter, straightening my hair as I went along.

"Hi! How may I..." I faltered as I saw Todd standing there with a smirk on his face. _Don't just stand there like a fool!_ I scolded myself. _Ask him if he needs help!_ "Um, how may I help you?"

"I'm looking for a book," he said. "Something about Vlad the Impaler, but I don't know where it is."

"Oh, um, I think I have the book you're looking for," I said, going through the different books in my mind. "Er, follow me please." I led him through many shelves before we reached the "Notorious People" shelf. "Vlad the Impaler, right?" I asked. He nodded.

I bent down on my knees and skimmed through the books. "Vlad the Impaler..." I muttered. "Aha!" I stood up to hand him the book when he suddenly pinned me against the shelf, blocking all the exits. I blinked in surprise. I could feel the books covers digging into my back. Todd leaned down so that I could smell his breath. Minty, with a hint of... _metal_?

"You've been a bad girl," he whispered into my right ear. I couldn't do anything. My mind was riddled with fear. I was literally frozen in spot. "Tsk, tsk. Having your ass of a boyfriend killing my brothers. And all for what? A puny, weak, little human?" I was shocked. What...? Then, one word registered into my mind. Killing. He knows Alec's a vampire?

"G-g-get off of me," I whispered weakly. "...P-please."

"G-g-get off of me. P-please," he mimicked in a high pitched voice, but then he laughed as if the very idea was ridiculous. I looked into his eyes, and instantly regretted it. His pupils were no longer the strange brown anymore. They were a blood color—and they were dilated, as if in hunger.

"You're a..." I faltered, unable to finish the sentence.

"Vampire?" he finished for me, then laughed again. "Of course, you stupid, stupid girl. What else would be as hot like this?" And he has an ego to go with it. Great. I sucked in a huge breath. "Of course, I'm not going to kill you." Then I exhaled. "...Yet." Crud.

I couldn't help it; I began to whimper in fear. "Let's see," he said with a fake, thoughtful, expression. Then, his face lit up, making him begrudgingly more handsome, but scary. "First, I'll turn you into a vampire, yes. Let you feel unimaginable pain like no other. Shall I describe it? I'll bite you, and then let the venom course through you, letting it burn your humanity. Trust me, it won't hurt at all... it'll hurt a lot. Hm..." He shot me an amused grin as I stared at him in horror.

"Shall I describe what it feels like too? Oh yes. Imagine being boxed over and over, dipped in highly nucleic acids more than once, and then ran over by a sixteen-wheeler and then repeating the process over and over and over again. Now multiply the pain by five hundred." Hot tears filled my sight. "Then I'll kill you. Right in front of your stupid boyfriend. Let him feel the agony I feel."

"P-p-please," I begged. "No..." He repeated my words in a mocking way. "G-g-g-get off m-me."

"Poor little weak thing. Oh let me think... no." He lowered his head with his mouth open. And under the fluorescent light, they were as white as pure snow. _Oh Alec_, I thought, _how could I be so stupid?_


	8. Chapter 08: Unexpectedly Saved

::Chapter 07: Unexpectedly Saved::

"Please..." I whispered, feeling a hot tear sliding down my cheek. He just laughed.

"You smell so sweet," he whispered. "Like... honey and flowers. With a hint of spice." This time, it was _my_ turn to laugh—hysterically of course. Was he actually serious?

Then, I had an idea. It was risky (not to mention stupid), but it was simple enough. And there was a 50/50 chance this could work. _More like 25/75_, a small voice whispered inside me. _Shut up!_ I told it. I didn't want to lose hope.

I thrust my knee up as hard as I could, making contact with his groin, and kicked my leg out in his between (with my face horribly flaming from untimely embarrassment). He groaned and clutched his, ahem, and fell to the ground. I had to force myself to move on, and not celebrate the fact that vampires could still feel that sorts of pain.

Gasping, I ran as fast as I could to the front door. _Finally!_ I thought with glee. Suddenly, a hand grabbed my ankle, hard, and pulled me down with it. _Crud!_ I knew it was too good to be true! I nearly swore under my breath. Nearly. I looked up to see Todd on top of me, straddling me, with his breath hot in my face.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," he said, with an angry face. Then, he smirked. "Very brave, I'll give you that. You almost had me for a minute there. Then again, _very_ stupid." I glared at him, feeling hatred course through me. This was a first time that I've ever hated someone like this before.

"Get off of me!" I yelled. Or more precisely, squeaked. He laughed and grinned maliciously at me.

"I believe the lil' lady said to get off of her." Shocked (and relieved?), we both looked up to see a new face; someone I've never seen before. The first thing I noticed was that he was obviously human. He had tanned skin (the human trait giveaway), and dark brown hair cut clean, and he wore a flannel shirt unbuttoned with a white tee underneath and dark jeans. He looked to be in his mid twenties... and he was very cute. Urrg. What's up with me and handsome guys lately?

"_Now._" With that one word, his eyes flashed dangerously. Much to my relief, Todd slowly got off me, never keeping his eyes off of the stranger (and vice versa). With his weight gone, I quickly backed up to where the stranger was, strangely trusting him immediately. "And if I ever see you near her again," he said, with a slight Southern accent, "I'm going to make sure the cops are so much involved that you'll never see daylight again. Now shoo, lil' critter."

Todd quickly scrambled away, gracefully. He slammed the door hard and I cringed. Exhausted, I slid down and sat with my knees folded in front of me. I bent my head down facing my lap. "Are you okay, miss?" Looking up, I met the stranger's wide brown eyes and gave him a weak smile.

"Maybe?" It came out as a question. "I don't know," I answered.

"Was that a friend of yours? Ex-boyfriend maybe?" I gave him a shaky laugh.

"As if. He's... a guy at my school. He's, um, kind of obsessed with me and um, yeah..." He had a thoughtful look on his face. "So, uh, thanks for saving me, a lot, but who are you?"

"Mikkal," he said softly, never taking his eyes off of me.

"Mikkal," I repeated, feeling a tad stupid somehow. "I'm, erm, Violet. And I really meant what I said. Thanks a lot, really." He smiled warmly.

"It's a pleasure to help a pretty lady like you." I blushed furiously when suddenly, the door opened, and Brooke walked in with a bag of In-N-Out's. I quickly stood up, nearly tripping over my feet and falling on Mikkal in the process.

"Hey Vi! There was this small line at In-N-Out, so I thought you'd like a number three for your break or—oh!" She stared at us with wide eyes, shocked, I bet. She cocked a curious eyebrow, waiting for an explanation. "So...?"

"This guy from my school, um, kind of tried to kiss me," I said bluntly, hiding my flaming cheeks behind my hands. She gasped and nearly dropped the bag. "But then Mikkal came in and saved me," I added quickly.

"Why I never...! Who was it? I'll call the cops on him!" she exclaimed angrily. "That low, son of a—!" Mikkal coughed loudly.

"It's okay, Brooke," I said, rapidly thinking of an excuse. Todd was a vampire, he could instantly kill her in a blink of an eye. And if he did... I would never forgive myself for it. "He's just playing around, kind of. A silly prank I bet. Just... drop it. Please?"

I stood there, waiting for her to say something. She sighed. "Fine... But if something like that ever happens again, I'm going to skin his hide and eat him for dinner!" She set the bag down. "Now I'd like you to take the rest of the day off, fully paid. After what you've been through... Poor darling." I started to protest but she cut me off with a glare so deadly, Voldemort would run back to Azkaban, calling for his mommy.

"I'll walk her back," volunteered Mikkal. Brooke thanked him and quickly ushered us out the door, closing it firmly behind us.

* * *

**A/N:** Sooo? What do you think? Hm? ((: I promised a long chapter and I delivered it! Do me a favor and review please? I really want your insight on this. I'm not going to be able to upload for a while, but I promise to upload whenever I can, mmk? ~Michelle[:


End file.
